


Evanstan Crossover Curtis/Jack  第五章

by Zhuobuer



Category: Kings, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文已完结撒花：全文link请到--->http://www.lofter.com/blog/buxiaoxinchiduole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanstan Crossover Curtis/Jack  第五章

第五章 sweet nothing

 

你看，它们在那边交配。  
Jack一只手举着望远镜，指着远处一篇草丛。

Curtis也看到了，他摇摇头，说这不是交配的季节。  
Jack：也许它们只是在享受。在还活着的时候，尽量享受接近天堂的快感。

Jack驾着阻击枪，迅速砰砰两声，命中两头野兽的头颅。

Jack：死在最爽的时候，也算是它们的好运。

你真不应该这样浪费子弹。Curtis跟着他，走向两头动物的尸体。它们连死时都还叠在一起保持着交配的姿势，上面的那头仍微弱地抽搐。  
Jack白了他一眼，说我要吃肉，你看见它们有多大块头了吗，今晚有不少人都能好好加餐一番。  
Curtis：也有不少人根本分不到。  
Jack：那就分不到好了，本来所有人就不是平等的。有些人得到最好的，有些人总是什么也得不到。这是上天注定。  
Curtis：这种话我总是从那些站在最高位的人口中听到。  
Jack笑起来，因为，亲爱的，我们这些最高位的人总是看的最清楚。

 

Jack又恢复了对他最初的态度，若有若无的挑逗勾引。Curtis不知道是该松一口气还是感到矛盾。  
他不希望Jack讨厌他。  
但是他不知道该不该对Jack的这种态度做出反应。

但是完全违背意志地，他的眼球总是会不自觉地转向Jack身上。

Jack伸懒腰的时候，会露出一截苍白的腰线。  
打哈欠后眼眶微红。  
跟别人说话老是会不自觉地舔唇。

他的视线停留在Jack身上久了，总是会被他发现。Jack看向他，露出那种知道他在想什么的笑容，朝他挑了挑下巴。这让他总是想起那一晚，Jack声音低迷地对他说‘喜欢你看到的吗’。

Jack很多时候也会边对着他说话边舔咬嘴唇。Curtis会尽量不去看，把眼神保持在Jack鼻子上方。  
但是他阻止不了自己脑内的想象，他可以想到那嘴唇被咬得多红。  
就像那晚一样。

 

Curtis叹了一口气，他又神游去想Jack了。  
这不是一个好兆头。  
Jack太让人分心。更糟糕的是Curtis控制不了。  
他不知道自己十七年来的自制力都跑到哪里去了。

 

外面在下雨。

大部队搭起帐篷，雨滴落到帐篷的布上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。丝毫不能让人心静。  
这边的天气全年都很冷，队伍里总会存一些伏特加之类的酒品抗寒。

Jack抓着一瓶伏特加，哆哆嗦嗦地进入Curtis的帐篷时，Curtis也没有很惊讶。

Jack：这雨来的，真是今天都不用洗澡。冻死我了。  
Curtis：这个帐篷比较大，你可以生个火烤一下衣服。  
哦，Curtis。Jack摇摇头，一副我逮到你了的神情。他说，如果你想看我裸体，就直接问我。  
Curtis：我没有。  
Jack：那你要喝酒吗，我拿了整整一大瓶。  
Curtis：不了，谢谢。我还需要干事情。  
Jack说了句随你，便独自升起火来。

火光把帐篷照亮了些，他们的影子被拉长来打在布上。  
Jack支起两根木棍，把上衣脱了下来搭在上面烤。然后坐在那里，边缓缓一口一口喝着伏特加，边看着火光，不知道在想些什么。

Jack：我快不记得我上次喝酒是什么时候了。真挺想念这个的。  
Curtis：这个是用来暂时抗寒的，你小心别喝醉了。  
Jack：喝醉了又如何？  
Curtis：我们还在行军，你这样放松警惕会有危险。  
Jack：哦Curtis。你真是太无趣了。  
Jack根本没有听他的，又灌了一口。他似乎把伏特加当水来喝，Curtis不禁担心他会不会酒精中毒。

两个人谁都没有说话，Jack难得地给了Curtis安静，但Curtis心思反而无法集中。  
草拟的计划书他停在了同一行足足有五分钟。想的却是身后的Jack在干什么。

Jack。这么安静有些不正常。  
他这么想着，心里另外一个声音嗤笑他，说得好像你有多了解他一样，知道他正常时候是什么样子。

他回头，Jack仍然盯着篝火，衣服的一面已经被烤干了，他也没去管。就那样穿着湿裤子坐在地上。  
伏特加居然已经被他喝掉了三分之一，他的脸和胸膛都泛红，不知道是因为火烤的还是酒精的缘故。

你干嘛盯着我。  
Jack突然转过头来，似笑非笑地看着他。

Curtis：没有。  
Jack：那你是在看什么。  
Curtis：我没在看什么。  
Curtis觉得自己借口说的其烂无比，他抹了一下脸，转回来看自己的计划书，试图把这尴尬的一幕跳过。

后面传来窸窣声，Jack拿着酒瓶，缓缓走到他旁边。  
浓烈的伏特加酒味溢满他的鼻间。  
Curtis：你喝醉了？  
Jack：你让我怎么回答。喝醉的人不会说自己喝醉，没醉的人肯定会说自己没醉。  
说的富有逻辑，似乎还没有喝醉。于是Curtis说，那你去睡觉吧，很晚了。我把被铺让给你。  
Jack摇了摇头，说我裤子还是湿的，怎么睡？  
Curtis：那你就先把裤子烤干了，然后去睡。  
Jack突然笑起来，Curtis你真是太无趣了，为什么不陪我喝喝酒？  
Curtis：我需要保持清醒。  
Jack：你就没喝醉过？  
Curtis：忙着活命都来不及，哪里像你一样这样有闲心。  
你应该学会享受，Curtis。Jack晃了晃酒瓶，说不定我们明天就死了。就跟今天被我们吃掉的那两只动物一样。

他不配享受。  
有一瞬间Curtis想这么说。但是他忍住了，只是看着Jack说，把酒给我吧，你去睡觉。  
不，Jack又喝了一口，故意跟他做对一样对他挑眉。  
Jack：你不喝的话，我就不睡觉。  
Curtis不说话了。  
他开始觉得Jack没有喝醉只是个假象。

又或者Jack只是在这样跟他胡闹。

Jack晃了晃酒瓶，然后靠近，仔细地看着他，半天，他问道，你就不好奇，酒是什么味道，喝醉是什么感觉？  
Curtis鼻子间都是Jack身上的酒味，无法思考，他说我没有想过这种问题。

Jack又开始离得他很近了。  
他不知是不是故意，最近喜欢突然侵犯Curtis的私人空间，拍他的胸，或者抚摸他的肩膀，形成若有若无的挑逗。

一般情况下Curtis都会试图忽略掉。

但是现在Jack半裸着上身，胸膛泛红，Curtis的眼神不受控制地从Jack的脸飘到他的前胸，还有随着呼吸起伏的腹部。  
他想起那晚Jack在他身下的裸体。

天。  
这不行。

Curtis移开双眼。

Jack呆在这里对他的注意力没有任何帮助。

Jack：你怎么不看了？  
Jack带着笑意，语气有些拖粘。他又靠近了一些，Curtis可以感受到他时不时喷洒过来的呼吸。

Jack：想要来一口吗？  
他把酒瓶口对向Curtis，打算喂他。

Curtis摇头，说，Jack，你快点去那边睡觉。  
Jack：我不呢。我不想睡觉。我想干些其他事情。  
Curtis：你想干什么？  
Jack：喂你喝酒。  
Curtis：我喝了你就去睡觉吗？  
Jack：我可不能做保证。

Curtis叹气，Jack，别闹了。

Jack：那你看着我。  
Curtis看向他。

Jack又喝了一口伏特加。  
然后靠向Curtis，对着他呼吸。  
Curtis：Jack。  
Curtis还没说完，Jack便亲吻上来，嘴对嘴用舌头撬开了他的牙齿，把一大口伏特加过渡到了Curtis的口中。  
辛辣的酒精在他嘴里蔓延开来，Curtis无法吐出来。  
Jack仍然堵着他的嘴，舌头在里面乱动，保证Curtis没有办法闭上嘴，最终所有的伏特加都被Curtis咽下去。

他几乎被呛死。  
嗓子火辣地在烧。

Jack满意地看着他，笑着。低声说，我早就想这么做了。

他喝了一口，没给Curtis反应时间，又抵上他的嘴。

他用同样的方法确保伏特加被Curtis再次咽下后，嘴巴却没有离开。  
Jack的舌头仍然在他嘴中缠绕，他舔过Curtis的上颚，似乎在品尝剩下的酒精。

Curtis的舌头终于忍不住追逐上去，他们纠缠地亲吻起来。

Curtis才知道他有多想念这个。  
他一直无法忘记。  
Jack的一切似乎随时都在勾引着他。  
他的双手有自我意识般地，抚上Jack的后背，然后滑至腰窝，他不停地揉搓那里，仿佛在享受那片皮肤冰滑的触感。

Jack从吻中抽出来，喘息。他喃喃，Curtis。  
Curtis：我在。  
Jack：那些事情。我想让你对我做的那些事情。  
Curtis闭上眼睛，欲望在他脑袋里乱窜，他的手仍旧没有停止抚摸Jack。

他终于问，你想让我对你做些什么，Jack。  
Jack低声道，仿佛那是埋藏在最底端的秘密。  
Jack：我想让你把这瓶酒淋满我的全身。我想让你把我绑起来，然后一点一点，一点一点把我舔干净。

Curtis粗重地呼吸，Jack的声音带着魔力，他无法不去想象那个画面。  
Jack一句话便挑起了他最深层的欲望。

Jack：然后我想让你狠狠地咬我，品尝我的脖子，直到明天大家都看的到你对我干了些什么。

他们两个都在对着彼此喘气，Curtis已经硬了，他抓住Jack的臀靠向他，隔着他们的裤子摩擦。

Jack：然后你会占有我。狠狠地操我。Curtis，你想要狠狠地操我吗？

Curtis眼前浮现的是那一晚Jack被他进入的画面，他终于低吼，是的。

Jack：Curtis，说给我听。拜托。

Jack对着他喘息，如同低低请求一般。

Curtis：我想操你，Jack。  
他急切地亲吻上Jack的脖颈，耳朵，然后脸庞。  
Jack呻吟，这让Curtis无比兴奋。

其他的思绪似乎都远离他了，他又说，Jack，我想狠狠地操你，一遍又一遍。

他推搡着Jack，将他手中的酒瓶抽出甩开来，酒瓶掉落到火堆里爆炸，火焰高窜。  
Jack抵着他的嘴唇低笑，说小心，我们不能把帐篷烧着了。  
Curtis点头，仍然不停喘气。  
他其实没有听见Jack正在说些什么。全部注意力都被吸引到了Jack不停张合的红唇。  
这些天一直令他无法静下心来的嘴唇。  
他咬上去，喉咙间发出满足的低吼。

他终于把Jack带到被铺的位置，一勾腿将他压倒。他抚摸上Jack的前胸，上面的乳首已经坚硬挺立，他轻抚那里的顶尖，引来Jack一阵颤抖。  
我可以吗。Curtis问，他想要像那晚一样品尝蹂躏Jack的乳头。这想法让他的阴茎硬得发痛。  
Jack张着口呼吸，似乎已经被情欲熏地不想说话，他边点头，边撑起身子脱拽Curtis的衣服。  
他们急切地脱下衣裤，Curtis扯下Jack被浸泡透的裤子，他的双腿就那样躺在Curtis眼前，湿漉修长。Curtis的手无法控制地在上面游走，感受上面每一寸肌理，他的嘴凑上前去，亲吻Jack的大腿内侧。  
那里仍然是冰凉的，Jack颤抖了一下，呻吟出声。这给予了Curtis鼓励，他吮吸起Jack腿内侧柔软的肉，仿佛想要用舌头将火热的温度传递过去。  
他的手没有停下，继续游走在Jack的身上，他每一下抚摸都引来Jack一阵低吟。  
他喜欢Jack的呻吟，那是他听过最美妙的音乐，就好像海妖塞壬的歌声。

他可以在Jack身上做任何事情，只要能让Jack能如此不停地为他呻吟。

他从不知道自己内心饥渴的欲望被埋地多深，直到Jack的出现，将它们一一释放。

Curtis的手来到Jack被冷落的高挺的乳头，他毫不犹豫地狠狠挤捏揉压它。  
Jack发出吃痛的呼声。Curtis头脑回复一丝清明，他连忙住手，抬头问，Jack，你还好吗？

 

Jack吃吃笑着，他微皱着眉垂眼，说，继续，我喜欢你这样子。狠狠地不受控制的样子。你一会儿也会这样使劲地操我是不是。  
Jack把自己的双脚曲折起来，向Curtis展现他后方无尽的风景。

Curtis的嘴唇轻吻Jack的膝盖，他吻了一下又一下，手不停地摩挲Jack腿上滑腻的皮肤。  
他一直没有动作，Jack耐不住扭动，他微抬头看着Curtis。  
Jack：你在干什么，Curtis？  
Curtis的胡子摩擦到Jack的腿，引得他发笑，他晃了晃膝盖，躲开Curtis的胡子。Curtis抓住他的膝盖，把他压制不动，他又轻吻上那膝盖。  
Curtis：我怕伤到你。  
Jack：你不会伤到我的。

Curtis摇头，他艰难地闭眼，然后嘴唇又情不自禁地贴上Jack的大腿，他轻轻用双唇吸食，牙齿若有若无地搔刮。

但这不是他想做的。

他想要做的，是用牙齿狠狠地撕咬那块柔软的皮肤，想要在Jack白皙的大腿内侧留下他的牙印，想要听到Jack为此高声呻吟，甚至哭泣。

Curtis颤抖地呼出一口气，感觉自制力和欲望在不停地拉扯他。他伸出手轻轻揉捏Jack的腿，然后滑进他的股间，在外面游走不定。  
Jack的味道让他无法思考。

Jack：你让我觉得自己像是一块蛋糕。  
Curtis：你知道你有多美吗。我想要那么狠地操你，狠到你连话都不会说，除了尖叫我的名字再也说不出其他来。  
Jack听闻后，快速地伸出舌头舔舐过一圈他的嘴唇。似乎在脑海中想象那样的画面。然后他凝视Curtis，勾起嘴角发出邀请般的微笑，拉住Curtis的手，将他终于带到那幽谧后穴的入口。  
Jack：我喜欢你的想法。那你还在等什么。

他们没有润滑剂，Curtis的手指只能单单插入一根，做着艰难的开拓。他开始无比后悔刚刚把酒瓶甩进火堆的行为。好歹那酒也起到些许润滑剂的作用。

Curtis的阴茎高高耸立，时不时因为Jack扭动的景象而上下弹跳，它向Curtis发出抗议般地疼痛。

他终于忍不住把勃起的阴茎贴在Jack滑腻的大腿旁，不住地摩擦。  
Jack低喘，似乎为Curtis老二滚烫的热度而震惊兴奋。他也开始随着Curtis磨蹭的节奏不住地摇晃他的大腿。

Curtis加快速度，阴茎流出的前液把Jack的大腿弄得更加湿滑，Curtis的指尖几乎都抓不住他了。  
Curtis干脆抽出开拓Jack后穴的另一只手，两只手一起紧抓住Jack的腿抬起来，将它们合并。  
他一刻也无法停下来，阴茎开始不住地在Jack紧闭的大腿缝中抽插起来。

Jack：你喜欢这个，是不是。哈啊，对，就这样。啊。  
Jack闭着眼，嘴唇因为快感和呻吟而无法关上，他一只手抓着被铺，另外一只手伸向自己的分身快速地套弄。 

Curtis的双球拍打在Jack的大腿后侧，那里的皮肤已经变得通红，显得无比淫靡色情，Curtis低吼，他就快要到了。  
Jack发出一声高叫，他双腿猛地紧绷住，肌肉都在不住地颤抖，他紧闭双眼，似乎氧气都已经被高潮榨干，他的精液喷洒到肚子还有被铺上。  
Curtis看着Jack高潮的表情，紧紧抓住他的双腿几乎要留下淤青，他失了节奏地在Jack腿缝抽插，最终一道白光，他在Jack腿间射了出来。  
精液顺着Jack的腿缝不住滴下，那白色的液体顺着他通红的腿根缓缓流到Jack的后穴边缘。

Curtis将Jack的腿抬得更高，他亲吻那片被他双囊拍打地通红的肌肤，然后手指不受控制地阻止那些精液继续流下，他蘸着那些液体，将它们缓慢地塞入Jack的后穴。  
Jack唔了一声，高潮过后他有些懒散，他躺在那里没有动弹，任由Curtis对他的后穴胡作非为。

Curtis无法移开眼睛，他只想要看着自己的那些精液被一点点塞进Jack的后穴。  
粉色的后穴被手指一点点推送侵入，收留那些还是温热的液体，然后似乎是委屈似地，偶尔又吐出来一点。  
Curtis又加进一根手指，有了精液的润滑，Jack的后穴已经变得柔软湿润。他不停地抽插着那个洞口，看着它一点点因为摩擦变得滚烫。

Jack：你玩儿够了吗。  
Jack的脚后跟抵住Curtis汗湿的背部。篝火已经很微弱了，不知道是不是因为有酒精的支援，它还坚持不懈地燃烧着。Jack的脸有一半无法被火光照到，藏在摇曳的黑影中，他阖着眼，微光流转。

Jack朝他伸伸手，说，过来。

Curtis终于放弃了那个温暖的后穴，手指被不情愿的抽离开来。他缓缓覆上Jack，整个人罩住他，他脸上的汗水因为引力顺着下巴流入胡须里面。  
Jack鼻尖靠近Curtis的脖颈，轻柔吸食，然后吐气，那气息如同蝴蝶轻轻拍打在Curtis脖子上，心痒难耐。

Jack：我喜欢你这种味道。性爱后的味道，全是汗水，性感极了。  
Curtis靠近Jack，鼻子摩挲着他，牙齿咬入Jack的下巴，Jack嘶了一声，然后笑起来。  
Curtis：你闻起来总是这么香。  
他忍不住又吻上Jack的嘴唇，那里已经因为他上一回的亲咬而红肿，还带有一点血迹。他舔过Jack嘴唇上的那点血迹，无比柔软，腥甜。Curtis缓缓地颤抖呼气，他觉得自己又有硬起来的迹象。

Jack：唔——因为我天天去洗澡。  
Curtis：我们没有那种味道的肥皂。  
Jack：什么味道？

Curtis没有回答，反而转战到Jack的眼睛。  
他亲了一下，看那眼皮颤抖地开合，睫毛顺着那动作上下扇动。  
Jack的眼角还带有情欲留下的微红，如同哭泣过一样。Curtis张开嘴想上去咬，被Jack一个转头躲开了。  
Jack：嘿，你想把我弄瞎么，野人。

Jack突然转了转眼睛，然后笑起来，伸手摸向Curtis的下体。  
Jack：你好啊，我们又见面了。

他轻轻挤捏了一下那个又勃起的阴茎，Curtis忍不住将自己往Jack手中送去。  
Jack：看来你真是精力充沛。  
Curtis抓住Jack的手，按着他在自己的阴茎上上下撸动。

他又开始粗喘，Jack被他的情欲传染，也渐渐开始发出低吟。

Curtis。  
Jack低喃。  
火光几乎快灭了，整个帐篷无比晦暗，Jack的脸若隐若现。Curtis只能感受到他说话时的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上。  
他们盯着彼此，火光渐渐熄灭，只剩点柴星，黑暗中Jack的手仍在懒散地为Curtis上下抽动。

外面的雨停了，四周都那么安静。

Curtis想说些什么，他觉得自己心跳在胸腔到喉咙那里来回跳动。  
大到似乎Jack都能感受到那种躁动。

他最终什么也没说，两个人安静地对着彼此喘气。

一直到Jack停下了手中的动作，他抚上Curtis的脸说，吻我。

Curtis吻上他。  
他没有用上舌头，只是将彼此的嘴唇印在一起。  
这感觉很新奇，仿佛是他们间的第一个吻。  
Curtis觉得有电流从他的后背一直窜到脖子。

Jack轻柔地用嘴唇摩挲着他，然后亲吻上他的胡子。  
他们不停地亲吻彼此。  
帐篷里几乎什么也看不到，Curtis便用嘴唇描绘Jack的脸。  
他吻过Jack的额头，鼻尖，颧骨，下巴。  
最终又回到了嘴唇。

Jack。  
Curtis低声说，带着渴望。他又说了一声。  
Jack。

Jack伸出两只手抱住Curtis，Curtis看不到Jack的表情，只能听到他慢慢用慵懒的声音在他耳边轻声道。  
Jack：你的大家伙呢。快点让我跟它见面。  
他的脚又勾到Curtis的后背上，轻轻用脚跟拍打他的背，仿佛在无声地催促。

Curtis一只手回到Jack的后穴，那里仍旧湿润温暖，他在那里不住地按摩。  
Curtis：我可以就这样进来吗。  
Jack：为什么不试一下呢。我可等不及了。

Jack又敲打了一下Curtis的背，说，快点。

Curtis坚硬的阴茎贴着Jack的腿根，找到手指仍然在按摩的入口。  
他的手贪恋地贴在那里不肯离去，仿佛想要将那个小穴扒拉开来，帮助Curtis的阴茎全数捅入。  
肥大的龟头终于渐渐抵进，Jack同一时间低吟出声。  
Jack：——好棒。  
Curtis：你喜欢吗。  
他喘着气，慢慢又挤进一点。Jack的双脚在对他施加压力，仿佛让他快点进入。  
于是他一个用力，全数捅入进去。  
Jack：Curtis！  
Jack叫道。  
Curtis抬头，寻找着Jack的嘴唇，然后激烈地亲吻上他。  
他们的舌头不停地缠绕，Curtis咽下Jack流出的口水。  
Jack的肠壁紧致，不停地挤压着他，Curtis低声喘息，大力地抽插起来。

被铺早已被他们的动作纠葛成一团，Jack可以闻到被铺下面被他们磨蹭烂的青草的味道。  
Curtis重重撞击着，突然，他在Jack肠壁里擦过了那一点，Jack高声呻吟，指甲狠狠抓破Curtis的后背。  
Jack：那里。Curtis。那里。再来。  
Curtis又猛地撞入，试图找到刚刚的那一点。  
这引来Jack的又一声高昂的淫叫。  
Curtis狠狠咬上Jack的嘴唇，受不了似的低喘。  
Curtis：你再这么叫，外面所有人都听到了。  
Jack：你受不了了？持久力，恩，这么差。  
他笑起来，随即便被Curtis报复性地顶撞噎的说不出话来。  
Curtis：我们有一整夜，Jack。谁受不了还说不准。  
Jack：哦，我喜欢你，啊，这种，哈啊，远大的志向。  
Jack故意似地狠狠抓住Curtis已经出血的后背，Curtis吃痛，他咬住Jack的嘴唇。  
Curtis：你这个小混蛋。  
Jack：你也是个混蛋。  
他低笑起来，嘴巴轻吻Curtis。  
Jack：我们两个蛇鼠一窝。

Curtis觉得他如何也亲不够Jack。那双唇如同有诅咒一般，能把人勾引进万丈深渊。  
他不停地操着Jack。Jack最后终于叫累了，他趴在Curtis颈窝只剩喘气。  
Jack：我累了。你怎么还不射。  
Curtis：你不是嫌我持久力差？  
Jack：你还真是记仇。行了，你真猛，我快被你操死了。如何？  
Curtis低笑，他凑到Jack的喉结，用牙齿撕咬，然后缓慢吮吸到锁骨。  
Jack发出舒服的呻吟，然后开始推搡Curtis的头颅。  
Jack：明天会有印子的。  
Curtis：你不是想要我留下印子吗。让大家都看到，你晚上干了些什么。  
Jack：下流的混蛋。明天我的脖子肯定青一块紫一块的。他们问起来，我要怎么回答？  
Curtis：你就说，是我晚上在狠狠地操你，操得你连叫都叫不出来。  
Curtis又使劲地吮吸Jack的脖颈，Jack发出一声近似哭泣的声音，手却搂住Curtis的头不放开。  
Curtis开始使劲顶撞Jack的敏感点，加快速度仿佛打桩机一般。  
Jack受不了了，眼角终于被快感逼出眼泪，被Curtis一一舔去。

Jack最先射了出来，然后Curtis紧随其后。  
他们叠在一起不住地喘息，帐篷又恢复宁静。

Curtis翻过来，一只手把Jack抱住，他的鼻子埋进Jack的头发。  
Jack：我困了。  
Curtis：那就睡吧。  
Jack：你不是说我们还有一整夜。  
Curtis：等我硬起来的时候你就知道了。  
Jack：混蛋你想要奸尸吗。  
Jack笑起来，他摸了摸身下脏乱的被铺，上面估计全是汗水和精液。  
Jack：我想知道你明天抱着这个去洗的时候，别人是什么眼神。  
Curtis：你跟我一起去洗，要看也看你。  
Jack：为什么我也要跟你去洗。

Curtis摩擦着Jack的肩头，Jack的味道让他渐渐乏困了。  
他说，睡吧，Jack。  
Jack说好，不过你要做，记得要把我叫醒。不然我明天就要所有人知道，Curtis Everett喜欢奸尸。  
Curtis笑起来，Jack也跟着他笑。  
他说好。  
他搂着Jack终于抵不住困意。  
Jack在他胸口的呼吸陪伴着他一直到梦中。

 

夜还很长。

 

寒日却未完。

 

——————————TBC——————————


End file.
